Leave Out All The Rest
Please review and comment on my Songfic! :) ''Song and Real Artist: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park Summary: This Songfic is based on about how Squirrelfight and Brambleclaw are struggling to forget the wrong things they did involving Leafpool's kits and how they try to forget eachother but still have a small memory of eachother. Songfic: ''I dreamed I was missing You were so scared '' ''But no one would listen 'Cause no one else cared "Brambleclaw, just forget it! Please! No one will listen but you!" Squirrelflight meowed, looking desperetly at Bramblelcaw. "Do you think I don't know how it feels?" Brambleclaw growled, glaring harshly at Squirrelflight. After my dreaming '' ''I woke with this fear '' ''What am I leaving When I'm done here? "What will we be leaving, Brambleclaw?! I want to forget but I still remember what we're leaving behind! We're leaving behind my own sister's kits! Please, Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight pleaded, ears flattened and eyes bright with fear and poorly-hidden desperateness. So if you're asking me '' ''I want you to know Brambleclaw just glared harshly at Squirrelflight without a word. When my time comes '' ''Forget the wrong that I've done '' ''Help me leave behind some '' ''Reasons to be missed "You'll miss me, Brambleclaw! I know that you will! You may not miss the kits, the wrong that we've done, but you'll miss me!" Squirrelfight meowed desperatly, tears welling up in her eyes. And don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory '' ''Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest '' "Don't hate me when this is over, Brambleclaw! You'll remember me! You'll miss me and leave out all the rest! I know you will!" Squirrelflight shouted, tears sliding down her face by now. ''Don't be afraid '' ''I've taken my beating '' ''I've shed but I'm me '' "I don't hate you, Squirrelflight. I...I just hate what you did." Brambleclaw growled, flexing his claws. ''I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through '' ''I've never been perfect '' ''But neither have you '' "I won't hate you, but I will miss you, Squirrelflight. Understand that, please, Squirrelflight. Please." Brambleclaw meowed softly, flattening his ears as he looked at Squirrelflight. ''So if you're asking me '' ''I want you to know '' Squirrelflight just stared at Brambleclaw for a moment longer, saying nothing. ''When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some '' ''Reasons to be missed Squirrelflight suddenly walked forward and brushed up against Brambleclaw, letting out a soft gasp while the tears came down her face. "Please...please forgive me, Brambleclaw. I did it for my sister. Please forgive me." She pleaded softly, burying her face in Brambleclaw's chest fur. Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty '' ''Keep me in your memory '' ''Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest "Hey, it's okay. But...I can't forgive you Squirrelflight. I don't hate you but I just hate what you did." Brambelclaw murmured softly, curling his tail around Squirreflight's paw. Forgetting all the hurt inside '' ''You've learned to hide so well '' ''Pretending someone else can come '' ''And save me from myself '' ''I can't be who you are '' Squirrelflight sobbed softly in Brambleclaw's chest, shaking her head. "Brambleclaw, please. Please forgive me. Just please." She begged softly in between sobs. ''When my time comes '' ''Forget the wrong that I've done '' ''Help me leave behind some '' ''Reasons to be missed '' "I...I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. But, I...I just can't." Brambleclaw whispered softly in Squirrelflight's ear. ''Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty '' ''Keep me in your memory '' ''Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest Squirrelflight pulled gently away from Brambleclaw, staring at him in shock, disblief, and poorly-hidden hurt as she slowly shook her head. ''Forgetting all the hurt inside '' ''You've learned to hide so well '' ''Pretending someone else can come '' ''And save me from myself '' ''I can't be who you are '' ''I can't be who you are '' "Brambleclaw, I...I..." Squirrelflight's shaky voice trailed with a sobbing gasp as she turned and bounded away thru the trees and undergrowth of the Lake Territory. Brambleclaw sighed softly and stared after her a moment longer before turning and padding back toward the ThunderClan Camp I Hope You Enjoyed My First Songfic! :) Please Review And Comment! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 14:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songfic Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics